crossfirenepotismsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Karamel
|nationality= Unknown |interests= Candy Canes Mint Being dapper Clothes Fashion Perfume |powers/_abilities= Keen at selling Manipulative Experienced thief Impersonating anyone |friends= Unknown |enemies= Blooky |relatives= Unknown |lover(s)= Currently none }} "You don't imagine how easy it is to give a good impression, yet have a knife at their back" —Karamel Karamel is a Candy Cane/Mint Raccoon who in the flipside is the most dapper, rich, fresh and, debatably, attractive woman due to her eloquence and her fur scheme, but within the other side remains are to be seen. Character Bio Karamel is best known for selling many products, including the sweetest candy canes and peppermints, and for her formal personality. She is as eloquent as she can get and will try to keep at top-notch fashion while remaining dapper. Being fairly lady-like in personality, Karamel is an individual known for her attractiveness and the candy she sells is regarded as "among the best in the world". Truth is, she isn't just selling candy, nor did she just become rich over it. She is a great thief, stealing the most precious things with no difficulty whatsoever; she's so experienced in fact that she can fully impersonate any other person with the few giveaways being her stripes. Taking advantage of this, she scams others for cheap money, sells personal data or heirlooms of other people, she sells drugs in the form of candy, designed to addict one into never stopping to buy them and she's the head of a whole black market organization, infamously known for selling firearms, organs, slaves, body parts and beyond. While Karamel is not linked to it due to being the master of deceive, her shady activities don't restrain her from murder, intense mutilation, kidnapping, trespassing... Personality As said above, Karamel always acts lady-like and eloquent; she is very refined with her manners and she gives out a very royal-esque personality; not even during her shady activities does she change her personality. Appearance Karamel's fur color is white, with stripes on her tail, ears, ear innards, a bit of her nose, abdominal mark, bang tips, whisker tips and "mask" being red like a Candy Cane. She fixes her whiskers to appear hair-like. Just like raccoons, she has a big tail. Clothing wise, Karamel is best known for wearing a short tuxedo with the sleeves being colored like candy canes, and being long enough that it covers most of her hands, a candy cane themed belt with a heart in the middle, a pleated skirt colored after candy canes, long stockings, once again, colored like candy canes and a pair of black shoes. She wears a big bow on her back. She uses a walking cane which, ironically, looks like a candy cane. She wears a tiny, candy cane themed top hat Funfacts Karamel is addicted to her own candy. Rumors say she dyed her fur the way it is over the strong addiction to it. Karamel IS made of literal candy/peppermint; her bones, for instance, are colored like candy canes and her blood is described as "fresh yet sweet". Despite resembling a candy cane more, the peppermint part is still thrown just for the sake of it. She COULD relate to Lifty & Shifty, although the latter remains unknown.